Pesra Morgan
Pesra "Pes" Morgan is one of the main protagonist of the Hunting the Sun series. She is a Greek demigod daughter of Poseidon and Mina Morgan. She is also the head counselor of Poseidon's cabin and the lieutenant of Apollo. History Pesra "Pes" Morgan was born on June 9th, 1998. She was raised by her single mother, Mina Morgan. Mina's parent (Pesra's grandparents) disowned her when she was seventeen. When Pesra was a baby, her father, Poseidon, left to protect her and her mother from evil monsters. However, Poseidon visited her when she was in her cradle, which Pesra described as "blinding light" and her father's warm smile and a kiss on her forehead. Strange things often happened around Pesra, often resulting in her getting into some kind of trouble. When she was a toddler, Pesra pushed down which resulted in a skin knee. Later, she was pushed down into lake which magically healed her knee. When she was in the third grade, a large man followed Pesra around when she was at school, but by threatening to call the police, the teachers got the man to leave. When in the fourth grade, she let loose a herd of horses when her school was visiting a animal farm and almost trampled her principal to the ground. Then in fifth grade, she jumped into a dolphin pool at Sea World and went unnoticed for three hours. Personality Pesra is a brave, spirited natural leader, and is willing to risk her life to save friends, family, strangers, and sometimes even enemies. She has a sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of all the Olympians, including Dionysus (who hates most heroes because of what happened with Ariadne), and Hades (who generally hates people). Pesra remains true and never goes back on her word. However, she is definitely not perfect. Pesra is somewhat short-tempered, and thus has trouble controlling her anger (such as when she sees bullying) and tends to do or blurt out things before thinking, no matter the consequences, causing her to get into a lot of trouble. She also feels responsible for everyone and anything which goes wrong. Many people tell her she is brave such as friends, family, strangers, and even gods and goddesses. She also states that she has the same "brooding" look as her father, that always branded her a rebel, and that her mom also has a rebellious streak just like her. Pesra can also be derisively sarcastic and moody, and she dislikes being manipulated or forced to obey. Her dyslexia makes learning and reading difficult, and her ADHD makes it hard for her to be attentive or to sit still in class. She has never been one of the "cool" kids in class because she hangs out with supposedly "un-cool" people such as Lea. Possibly because of her bad history in school, Pesra feels a strong level of affection and attachment to the Apollo's Archers. Fatal Flaw Pesra's fatal flaw is excessive personal loyalty: she would risk the world and even her own life to save a loved one or even a stranger according to Athena. Poseidon says "The most dangerous flaws are good in moderation" when Pesra protests that personal loyalty isn't all that bad. Appearance Pesra is described as a very beautiful young woman, with jet black hair and bright sea green eyes. Despite most assuming she is tall, this completely un-true. She is the shortest archer which is somethings she hates saying that she looks "as intimidating as a kitten to a lion". It is said that Pesra gets her admirable looks from her father, Poseidon, though it's been hinted that she gets a lot of her features from her mother. From her training, Pesra becomes very fit, muscular, and lean. She simply refuse to acknowledge it, but a great number of boys find her extremely attractive. She smells like the sea, with the latter later remarked by Zade. According to Zade, she looks like a skater and a troublemaker, but he can still see what men would like about her, even if she isn't his type. Lea later states that when Pesra pleads, her sea-green eyes seemed to be "like a cute baby seal that needed help," and wonders how Zade ever won an argument with her. Relationships Friends Lea Kindle is Pesra's best friend and merge partner. The two are inseparable as you never see one without the other. She is crazy protective of Pesra and shuns everyone that causes emotional harm to her. Though it has been stated that the girls only argued all the time this may be a play on their father's elements not getting along. (Poseidon=Water; Hephaestus=Fire) Family Pesra loves her mother, Mina Morgan, dearly. She always wishes to make her happy and would do anything to keep her. She is very mindful of her safety which is the reason that she ran away from home. She visits from time to time and left one of Apollo's sunrays in her care. She even gave her mother archery lessons and gave her own set of bow and arrows for protection. Mina also cares deeply for her daughter. She worries about her all the time while she is with the Archers and cried with Lea when she ran away again. Despite Pesra always looking for her mom's permission and approval as she gets older, Mina realizes that Pesra is getting too old to always listen to her and tells her to do what she thinks is right. Poseidon and Pesra have a complicated relationship. Pesra has a strong admiration and pride for her father, though she initially resented him as she felt he had abandoned her and her mother. Pesra let go of this when she learned her father cared for her. Though Pesra has met her father only occasionally, she cares very much for his approval and greatly respects him. Poseidon in turn holds a fierce pride for Pesra, and claiming her to be his favorite daughter. Etymology We expected the name Morgan to have a pretty straight-forward meaning and a simple etymological history. Not so. Turns out, the name has many possible origins; all of which are quite interesting – so take your pick! It’s pretty certain that the name Morgan is the Anglicized form of an Old Welsh masculine name “Morcant”, most likely derived from the Celtic/Welsh word “mor” (sea) and the Old Celtic word “cant” (circle, completion). In the female version of the name, several etymologists associate Morgan with the Celtic goddess of war, fate and death known as Morrígan. In this instance, the name is derived from the Old Irish words “mór” (great) and “rígan” (queen) yet the Celtic goddess is more commonly (and aptly) referred to as the “Phantom Queen” (which apparently is supported by older and stronger etymological evidence). Still other sources say the name Morgan is related to the more modern Irish word “móraigeanta” (magnanimous, high-minded, generous). Today, the name Morgan continues to be used as a boy’s name in Wales and Brittany (a Celtic region of northwest France). However, it’s a more widely used girl’s name in the United States, Canada and Scotland.